


Fall

by cathybites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites





	Fall

Sirius glances at the boy perched next to him. Remus is facing the hills, eyes half-closed, and he has the faintest trace of a smile on his face. He looks...not quite happy, Sirius thinks, but something more. Peaceful. Content.

It makes something itch inside of Sirius, all scratchy and twisting and wanting to burst out of him.

"I thought you hated flying."

A shrug from Remus and, "I do."

"Doesn't look it right now."

Another shrug and Remus just makes a little 'hmmm' sound. He turns his face up, towards the sun, and that tiny smile grows a little wider as his eyes shut. "I'm only trying to make the best out of the situation you've gotten me in."

"Gotten you in? I suppose you'd rather I left you to fend for yourself against Malfoy and his lot?"

Remus snorts. "They wouldn't've been after me if you hadn't dropped that ink bottle on his head and then run off."

Sirius gives him a lopsided grin. "And you weren't planning on doing that anyway?"

"No." Remus tilts his head to one side, then the other. "Well, perhaps." He tilts his head toward Sirius and smiles, all sunshine and laughter, and Sirius looks away quickly, fiddling with his helmet.

"So, uh." He ventures another glance at Remus, but the other boy has turned his attention back to the sky. Sirius watches him for a moment and then swings a leg over the broom so he can face Remus. "So why do you always whinge about our flying lessons?"

"Told you already; I don't like flying."

"Bollocks. I don't believe it."

"Don't believe it? Sirius," Remus says, mouth twisted in confusion, "why would I lie about not liking flying?"

Sirius opens his mouth to say something but shuts it quickly, looking slightly perturbed. He shakes his head and starts again. "Okay, I don't know why you would, but you're liking it right now, aren't you?"

"We're not really flying. We're just kind of...here."

"Oh. So the fact that we're just here hundreds of meters off the ground, with nothing but the air between us and the earth, nothing to stop us if we happened to fall and..."

Remus punches him in the arm, hard, but he's smiling. "We won't fall, you nutter."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I trust you," he says, and turns his face back up to the sun. The light washes over his face, makes him all golden glow and pink flush that seem to melt away the hollows under his eyes and the seemingly ever-present tightness around his mouth. His eyelashes glitter in the light, like they are gilded, and Sirius clutches his broom, resisting the urge to touch Remus, to touch the skin that stretches over his cheekbone and along the curve of his jaw.

The broom drops in the air and Remus' eyes fly open. "Shite! What the fuck are you doing? Trying to prove me wrong?"

"Sorry, sorry, I." Remus is glaring at him, eyes flashing gold and black, and Sirius feels like he'd just been hit in the gut with a bludger. His mouth goes dry and he can't seem to find the right words. "I wouldn't, I would never." He takes a breath and reaches one hand out, brushing his knuckles along the side of Remus' face. "I wouldn't let you fall," he says softly.

He's barely breathing and it's such a contrast to Remus, the way the other boy seems almost breathless, sucking air in greedily as he stares at Sirius. This is something, Sirius thinks, something big and, and...the moment seems to stretch forever and Sirius' chest is burning, his hands are burning, everything feels like it's on fire under Remus' gaze. Then the moment starts curling at the edges, folding on itself much too soon for him and he says,

"James told me he takes Lily for rides on his broom all the time."

Remus starts at that, looking a bit confused, disoriented. Flash of something across his face and then he's smiling again. No, Sirius thinks, smirking is more like it. "Oh, does he now?"

"He says they've snogged quite a bit on the broom."

Remus quirks an eyebrow at him, looking doubtful. "I can't imagine how that's comfortable, much less possible."

Sirius leans forward, just a slight bit, just enough to make it noticeable, but not so much that he couldn't pass it off if necessary. "I don't know. I think I can see myself doing it."

"Oh really?" and Remus is looking away, lips turning up ever so slightly at the corners.

A little scoot forward and Sirius leans in closer. "Really," he whispers, and Remus looks at him and smiles. When Sirius kisses him, he tastes golden and warm and it feels a little like falling.


End file.
